


Babble

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine fingers Kurt for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babble

“Good morning, handsome.” Blaine’s eyes open as Kurt slips back under the covers.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kurt scoots close to Blaine and kisses his forehead. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mmm, that’s okay. I’ve been in and out. I got up earlier to pee.” Blaine turns and presses his face against Kurt’s neck, inhales deeply. “I love smelling you first thing in the morning.”

Kurt smiles. “I feel like I should be self-conscious about that – but strangely, I’m not.”

“You shouldn’t. I love the way you smell.”

“I love the way you everything.”

“I love the way you fuck me.” Blaine brushes his morning wood against Kurt’s thigh.

“Didn’t get enough of that last night, huh?”

“There’s always room for more with you.”

Kurt blushes. “Oh. Um, I was thinking that maybe … I like being inside you, but I thought we could try something … different?”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “Like …?”

“Um, the opposite?”

“Oh.” Blaine’s eyes go as round as his perfect, pink mouth.

“If that’s okay with you? I mean, not everything at once. We could try fingers first? Your fingers. If you want.”

Blaine bites his bottom lip. “I’d like that, if you would.”

Kurt feels his face burn pink. “I would. I – I’ve tried it now. A few times. When I, um, think about fingering you.”

Blaine rolls onto Kurt, bringing their erections together, and kisses him hard. They both smell like eight hours of sleep, but Kurt finds he likes it. There’s something so elemental and  _Blaine_ about the taste flooding his mouth. He remembers the first time – the only time – he tried to initiate a kiss with Blaine in the morning, and how Blaine turned away in embarrassment, and the juxtaposition between that moment and this is enough to make his heart pound in his cock and for Kurt to fall in love a little bit harder.

So he kisses Blaine back, kisses him needy and breathless, feels the heat thrum with increasing urgency at the base of his spine as the head of his cock drags against Blaine’s foreskin. “Blaine.” It’s hard to get the syllable out; it’s hardly a syllable, really, the way that Kurt pronounces it into Blaine’s mouth – just a collision of consonants and vowels against Blaine’s tongue.

Kurt wraps one leg around Blaine’s thigh, teasing the back of Blaine’s knee with his foot, then sliding it up, up, up to Blaine’s ass, further up to the small of his back. His other leg follows a mirrored path until both feet are resting lightly against Blaine’s back, and then Kurt lets his thighs fall further open, lays his hands on Blaine’s hips and guides them so that Blaine’s cock is nestled in the cleft of his ass, smooth skin against smooth skin.

Kurt gasps, closes his eyes and opens them again to see Blaine gazing wide-eyed at him. Kurt doesn’t understand why this feels so good, why his hole flutters and clenches from the teasing touch of Blaine’s cock the way his heart does from Blaine’s soft, smitten look – but it does.

“Touch me,” Kurt says.

Blaine rolls off of Kurt and reaches for the lube – still under the pillow where they left it last night – and Kurt’s heart  _kathunks_  as he watches Blaine cover his fingers, rub them wet and slick and warm. “God, Kurt.” Blaine’s breathing is stilted, his voice rough with need. “You’re so –”

Blaine’s touch is light, barely there, just a hint of wet and want, but it’s on Kurt’s hole and it’s everything, heat and desire, and it’s sending sparks up Kurt’s spine, wave after wave of electricity, and he tries to hold still but the current is too strong. It arches his back and flows from his mouth with a loud, shameless groan.

“Wow,” Blaine whispers. He presses his fingertips more firmly to the edges of Kurt’s muscle, glides them in small circles over it. “You’re so beautiful, Kurt. It’s pink like your lips, but the skin is even smoother – god, how can it be smoother? – and it’s like an asterisk but … Oh my god, I’m babbling.”

Kurt shakes his head as his brain grasps desperately for language. “No, it’s not – it’s not babbling. I like –  _love_  hearing you talk.”

“You sure?”

Kurt inhales sharply as the need surges in his thighs. “Yeah. Tell me anything you want.”

Blaine rubs a fingertip over Kurt’s hole. The sparks skitter hot over Kurt’s skin and up through his throat, lighting a sigh of ecstasy.

Blaine kisses the inside of Kurt’s thigh. “I love the sounds you make. They’re so beautiful, and they make me so hard, and your skin’s so soft and … and if it feels this good on the outside, I can hardly wait to see what it feels like on the inside.”

Kurt sways his hips up and down, canting over the pads of Blaine’s fingers again and again, letting the heat of Blaine’s touch overtake his senses just a bit more with each glide, his hole becoming a little more lax with the rhythm. He hears himself begging, feels himself roll over onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs wider and pushing himself back as Blaine presses the tip of his finger into the gap, a sweet frictionless slide, does something that feels like the pleasant flicker of flame against Kurt’s opening.

“Need you,” Kurt murmurs, grabbing onto the headboard with his hands and then pushing back, pushing down over Blaine’s finger until it’s all the way in, rides it up and down, smooth and perfect, as his muscle clenches deliriously. “Fuck.”

Blaine drapes himself over Kurt’s back, runs his free hand over the muscles of Kurt’s chest and abdomen, rocks forward as Kurt rocks back. “Oh, god, you are.” Blaine bites the lobe of Kurt’s ear. “So smooth. You feel like … like – fuck, I can’t think of anything like this. You’re amazing.”

“More,” Kurt sighs. “I want –” but he can’t finish because Blaine is opening him wider, stretching him taut as he slides another finger inside with a slow, seductive drag.

“Fuck,” Kurt barks out. He’s uncouth and rough, feels almost animalistic in his pursuit of nothing but Blaine’s touch and the spreading heat between his legs, and god he loves it, the stripping away of his ego until all that’s left of him is desire. “You feel so good, Blaine. So much better than – oh god – fuck –  _Blaine_.”

There’s a burst of light behind Kurt’s eyes. Not an orgasm, but something close –Kurt feels delirious, crazed, overwhelmed by the need to keep moving, keep squeezing, keep getting opened and fucked by Blaine’s fingers, by  _Blaine._

Blaine is saying something, something beautiful and hot and inciting, and Kurt is panting, feels the sweat surfacing in the folds of his thighs and knees, under his arms and down his neck and the small of his back. He feels Blaine’s tongue licking up his spine, Blaine’s teeth biting down on the flesh just below his shoulder blade, Blaine’s lips whispering  _fuck me_  against his skin.

So Kurt does. He fucks down on Blaine’s fingers over and over, his own fingers digging into the headboard and his arms and thighs propelling him toward Blaine. Every muscle in his body sings for Blaine; every part of him is filled with Blaine and still wants more.

He must say  _more_ , or maybe Blaine just knows, because with the next slide there is a sudden, unmistakable, euphoric stretch and suddenly the light returns, white and blinding, and Kurt is shuddering, shaking, and it’s definitely an orgasm this time, but different from any that Kurt has ever felt – a strange, sudden, ecstatic unfurling deep inside him.

And it doesn’t stop. It doesn’t stop as Blaine fucks his fingers deeper into Kurt, stretching him even wider, giving him more to clamp down on and love. It doesn’t stop as Blaine reaches his other hand around Kurt and curls it around his cock, stroking it feather-light as Kurt begins to spill onto the sheets. It keeps going past the point that Kurt’s balls are spent and his ass is sore from the clenching, Blaine carrying him through it, kissing and whispering against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt collapses onto the bed. He feels Blaine’s lips on his arm, on his neck, on the back of his ear. He turns toward Blaine, kisses him with as much gratitude as his exhausted body can express.

“Jesus, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Blaine moans, working his cock against Kurt’s hip.

“And you’ve watched a lot of porn, so that’s saying something.”

Blaine starts a laugh that ends as a moan. “Porn has nothing on you, Kurt. I am so –” Blaine slips his hand between them and wipes some of Kurt’s come onto his own cock, shuddering as he presses it back against Kurt’s hip. “So turned on by you.”

A confession made evident in the next moment, when that look like struggling comes over Blaine’s face and Blaine comes hot against Kurt’s stomach as Kurt whispers soft  _I love you_ s over and over again into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr.](http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/39002492518/fic-babble-nc-17)
> 
> This is from an early draft of Fidelity, which appears elsewhere in my archive (see "Fidelity" or "Fidelity Series.")


End file.
